


Deja Vu

by oncomingstorm42



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Skywalker Family Feels, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncomingstorm42/pseuds/oncomingstorm42
Summary: Time travel AU fix-it wherein Luke and Leia are sent back in time to halfway through The Phantom Menace. They proceed to unscrew the timeline and save their parents while also kicking ass.





	1. Chapter 1

The deaths of the Emperor and Darth Vader did not have an immediate effect on the galaxy as a whole. The upper echelons of the empire were now fighting amongst themselves to fill the power vacuum left by the Sith, leaving the rebellion to pick off lower ranking officers and slowly take back cities.

For Leia Organa-Skywalker, the skirmishes throughout the galaxy resulted in a hell of a lot of paperwork. “Thank you so much Mon,” she muttered, typing away on the data pad that had been delivered that morning. The former princess turned rebel leader was now stuck in an office for most of the day, signing forms and slowly descending into bureaucracy-related madness. Mon Mothma had stepped down almost as soon as they got back from Endor, leaving Leia to take charge of the fledgling government despite the princess’ concerns that she wasn’t the right person for the job. 

“Are you trying to force choke that stack of forms?” The teasing voice of Leia’s twin brother came from the doorway. Luke had been busy rebuilding the Jedi order from the scraps of information he’d found that had survived the empire but it was a slow process. Over the last year Luke had adopted the clothing style of the old masters, the only difference being the darker colours of his tunic and tabard, a choice which Leia found to suit his new order. She took a moment to study him, picking up on the slight lines around his eyes and the tension in his shoulders. He hadn’t been sleeping lately.

“I was seeing if they’d burst into flame actually,” she motioned to the chair opposite and Luke gratefully sank into the soft cushions. 

“I’m not sure that’s how the Force works Ley,” he cracked a tired smile and stretched his legs out. “I’m so tired. Finding students is a challenge, finding any force-sensitives really,” he rubbed a hand over his face, “the empire was very thorough in hunting them down.”

“You mean Vader was thorough.”

“Leia.” Luke groaned, not wanting to start up the same old argument they’d been having since Endor. 

“I’m sorry Luke,” Leia reached across her desk and grasped her brother’s hand, rubbing her thumb across the skin, “I know he redeemed himself but I just can’t forgive him that easily.” She sighed, “Anakin Skywalker was a hero, my father-Bail- talked about him often. That man I am proud to call my father but not Vader. I know they’re the same but I just can’t forgive him that easily.”

“I understand Leia,” Luke’s gentle smile had returned during her explanation, mollified by Leia’s acceptance of their father’s identity. “I was going to ask you something,” he swiftly changed the subject to why he was currently sitting in her office and not with the Rogues or with Han. “I’ve found information.”

Leia slipped back behind her mask of rebellion leader, sensing that she was now talking to Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and not the goofy farm-boy brother. “What information?”

“Some of the old data pads mention backup archives hidden in old temples,” he began. “Leia, I want to go and check these out, they may have information about how the old order worked and,” he paused, sheepish, “and about father.” The frown on her face spoke volumes and Luke hurried to explain, “I know you need me here but if I’m to build a new Jedi Order then I need to know how it used to work so I can change it. So I can stop what happened to our father from happening to anyone else.”

“People change Luke. We don’t know why Anakin fell and we probably won’t ever know.” 

“This is our chance to find out!” Luke insisted, “Leia please, I have to do this. I’m not out to pardon or excuse Darth Vader, he was a criminal and evil, I’m not arguing that. I’m arguing that we need to learn from whatever mistakes were made so that there won’t be another Vader.”

Leia couldn’t pretend that Luke’s plea didn’t affect her. After all, they were twins and she had just as much of a reason to know and learn about Vader’s fall as he did. Not only that, but looking at the past could also reveal information about their mother, the woman that had loved Anakin Skywalker. Her mind made up, Leia nodded, “alright Luke, but I’m coming with you.”

***

“Why do I keep listening to you?” Leia grumbled, picking her way carefully across the loose rocks. “Do you even know where you’re going Luke?”  
“Of course I do,” came the confident reply. “The old maps say it’s this way.”

“Haven’t the Jedi ever heard of a path? Or roads?”

“It’s an outer rim planet Ley,” Luke paused so she could catch up, “trust me, this is easier than the sand dunes on Tatooine.”

Leia said nothing, once again hit by the stark differences in their upbringings. As princess and senator, she had never been exposed to much of the lower slums of Alderaan and her father had never taken her to any outer rim planets. Luke, on the other hand, had grown up surrounded by crime lords and poverty. Not for the first time, Leia wondered how her brother stayed so honest and happy. “I’ll take your word for it,” she muttered, edging past a gigantic hole in the ground.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to protect you remember? I’m a Jedi.”

“Since when has that been reassuring?” 

Luke’s reply was cut short by the wave of feeling that suddenly hit them. It was hard to describe, though Leia tried to do so in her mind. A feeling of peace and love surrounded them, tinged with darkness and sorrow. “What is that?”

“The Force.” Luke stepped in front of his sister and held up his lightsabre, using the faint light it emitted as a torch. Leia rolled her eyes behind him, resting her hand on the blaster at her waist. “I think it wants us to go in that cave.”

The feeling was stronger as they got closer and though she’d never admit it, Leia felt a creeping sense of dread and fear. “What are we looking for Luke?” The darkness of the cave threatened to envelop them, with only Luke’s lightsabre illuminating the walls and floor. 

“I’m not sure,” the twins kept walking slowly, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the dim light, “most of the old temples were in ruins even during the Republic era. The map only mentions the general location.”

Leia let out a strangled noise, “Luke!” she grabbed his arm, halting their progress, “this is suicide, we can’t just go exploring a dark cave which may or may not hide a ruined Jedi temple on an outer rim planet when not one person knows where we are!”

“You didn’t tell Han?”

“That’s not the point!” Leia was aware that she was acting like a child but she didn’t really care. Luke had always brought out that side of her and she used to wonder why. Knowing he was her twin brother made everything much clearer. “Luke, all anybody knows is that we’re on an outer rim planet. Our comm units don’t work out here and we’ve walked for at least three miles. If anyone tried to find us it would take them forever and there are no landmarks.”

“Please trust me Ley,” faced with her brother’s big, sad eyes, Leia felt her ire fading and she nodded her agreement. Of course she trusted Luke, she had from the moment he’d rescued her from the Death Star. He grinned, “Come on then, we’re close. I can feel the Force getting stronger.”

***

They walked for what seemed like hours, the Force getting stronger and stronger as they went until they reached a huge open room. “The entire cave was the temple?” Leia looked around in amazement. She had been inside the temple on Coruscant before, officially giving it to Master Skywalker in her role as interim Chancellor, but she hadn’t even noticed anything in this cave that pointed to the Jedi.

“Seems like it,” Luke was just as shocked, “Leia, look over there.” He pointed to a dark corner where she could just about see a golden sphere buried in the dirt.  
“You’re not going to touch it are you?” Luke just smiled in response and Leia sighed, “Of course you are, I don’t know why I even asked.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure Leia?”

“Being held back by my sense of self-preservation,” she sat down on a nearby rock, pulling out her comm to check if they were still off the grid. “If you get hurt, I can’t call for help.”

“I’m not going to get hurt,” Luke dug out the sphere and tossed it in the air, “it’s just some sort of capsule that’s all.”

“Yep, probably containing a deadly virus that will kill us both in seconds.”

“Trust me.” Luke twisted the sphere to open it, hesitating a little before pulling both halves apart. “There, see? Not a thing wr-”

“Luke?” Leia jumped to her feet, staring at the spot where Luke had been standing two seconds before. “Luke! Luke Skywalker if this is some kind of joke it’s not a good one!” She backed away from the sphere, now glowing slightly on the floor, “Oh I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”


	2. Wherein Luke meets the Jedi Council and Leia meets the senate

The first thing Luke Skywalker saw when he opened his eyes was nothing. 

He was surrounded by a bright, white light and the faint muttering of voices invaded his consciousness as he stirred. “What the-”

“Welcome, you are.”

Luke froze. He knew that voice. “Yoda?” he slowly opened his eyes, one at a time to let them adjust to the brightness of the room, and saw the familiar form of the small Jedi master standing at his bedside. “Am I dead?”

“Dead?” Yoda shook his head, chuckling, “dead, you are not. Found, you were. Unconscious in the council chamber so brought to the healers were you.”

Luke pushed himself to a sitting position, wincing at the ache in his muscles. “Leia? My sister, where is she?” he looked around, too tired to hide his shock at the sheer number of people in the room. All were wearing Jedi robes but he’d never seen them before in any sort of holo. “Forgive me master Yoda but, where am I?”

“This is the Jedi temple on Coruscant,” a tall, dark-skinned man replied. “I am Mace Windu, a member of the council here. Before we answer any of your questions we need to know who you are young one.”

Luke thought for a moment, if he wasn’t dead then the only option was being in the past. The Republic. It was impossible to time travel but after all he’d been through, Luke had trouble believing anything to be completely impossible. Being in the past meant he had to be careful, Skywalker was by no means a common name even on Tatooine. “Whitesun,” he said, recalling his aunt Beru talking about her time before marrying Owen. “My name is Luke Whitesun.”  
***  
Leia opened her eyes. She recognised the curved senate room around her and the pods that lined the walls. “How did I get back here?” she wondered out loud, climbing to her feet. The sigil on the pod she stood in was one she hadn’t seen for years, representing the house of Organa. “Something is very wrong here.” The same creeping sense of dread from the cave was back, threatening to drown Leia in despair. She had to get out of here and find Luke, he would know what was going on and together they could get back home in one piece. Shaking herself, she hurried out into a hallway and hoped that someone was around to help her.

“Hello?” Leia had been walking for at least an hour, through the winding halls of the senate, looking for anyone that she knew or any sign of her brother. “Luke?”

“Are you lost miss?” A voice she thought she would never hear again stopped Leia in her tracks and she turned to find Bail Organa stood only a few feet away. He was much younger than she’d ever seen him and if Leia could make her brain work again, that fact would worry her. She paused for just a second too long, judging by the flicker of suspicion that crossed his face. “Who are you?”

“Leia O-Solo,” she caught herself just in time. It would do no good to call herself Bail’s daughter, especially if she was somehow in the past. “I’m Leia Solo,” she repeated, giving a slight shrug of her shoulders, “I’m afraid I haven’t been here long Senator-?”

“Organa,” Bail replied, bowing to her. “My apologies miss Solo but you can never be too careful in the senate. The walls have ears.”

“I understand Senator.” The sense of dread that Leia felt earlier was now dissipating, replaced by the same warmth and calm that she had felt during her childhood. She found herself worrying less about her brother, craving more time with Bail. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

Bail grinned, “My office is just along the hall.” He motioned for Leia to follow him, passing several other rooms along the way. “The senate is not in session today miss, you are lucky to have found myself or I’m afraid you would be wandering around this labyrinth for days.” The Alderaanian senator let out a chuckle and Leia smiled politely. She knew that Bail had no idea who she was but she still missed the frank way he spoke to her during her time in the senate.

“It certainly is an impressive building,” she replied, an idea forming in her head. If this was truly the past then she had a chance to change the fate of the galaxy. Luke’s voice in her head whispered the unspoken thoughts _our parents_ but Leia clamped the lid on that particular can of worms tightly shut. She could not afford to let her emotions take control. Let Luke be the idealist, she had a much more important job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say two weeks for an update last time? I did. Oops. 
> 
> I'm really sorry for how long this took to arrive, and it's not even that long a chapter! All I can say is that I've had a very busy time of it lately and fic has been the last thing on my mind.
> 
> I can't give a concrete date for the next chapter but I promise to make it less than the wait for this one. 
> 
> Thanks for all your reviews and thank you so much for your patience.


	3. Master Whitesun

It had been a week since Luke had found himself being poked and prodded by a group of supposedly dead people. 

He’d been given a temporary room and access codes to the canteen and training areas but the council had been locked away in session to debate his claims of being a Jedi Master. For his part, Luke had taken the opportunity to brush up on his admittedly meagre skills. The training masters had commented on his similarity to a padawan Kenobi, something which Luke filed away for later when he had access to more of the temple. He paused, _if_ he had access to more. There was no guarantee that the council would accept his status, not if Masters Windu and Mundi had anything to say about it.

“Whitesun?” A knock on the door made Luke sit up. By now he had become accustomed to his new identity, although whispers of a ‘Skywalker child’ had been floating around in the last few days. 

“Come in,” he called, hoping it was a message from the council and his quasi-house arrest was now at an end.

“The council requests your presence,” an unfamiliar knight stood at his door with a scowl. Luke simply brushed it off as many Jedi seemed to have a similar feeling towards outsiders, a natural suspicion that faded when they got to know him. 

“Are they ready to give me the keys to the whole temple then?” Luke joked, not expecting much of a response. The knight just ignored him, ‘taking this whole no emotions thing to an extreme’ Luke thought, following him through the corridors. It seemed to take forever but eventually they stopped outside the council chambers. Luke felt like he was about to walk into the sarlaac pit back on Tatooine but Leia’s voice inside his head gave him the courage he needed. 

The knight bowed and left Luke alone, the quiet surroundings adding to the stress and fear rising in the young Jedi. Patience was not his strong point, something that both Yoda and Ben had commented on. Luke liked to think he’d mastered it by now but he knew better than to lie to himself. As he was lost in his thoughts, the doors opened and Mace Windu’s voice rang out, calling Luke into the room.

“We have examined your claims young Whitesun,” the Korun master began. “The training masters have told us that you have great knowledge of our creed but your saber skills are lacking.”

Luke bristled at the comment on his practical skills. It wasn’t his fault that both of his teachers had died before he could finish his training after all. He clamped down on the rising anger quickly, noting a few of the looks he was getting. “My training was… unorthodox,” he explained. “I had two teachers and was in the middle of a war.” _Not to mention my father being a sith lord_ he thought wryly, keeping his shields up to prevent anyone else hearing and deciding to slice him in half.

“Unfinished your training was, yet Master you wish to be called.” Yoda closed his eyes, “Hmm yes, a great deal of power I sense in you-”

Luke bowed his head, acknowledging Yoda’s words.

“-but a master you are not.”

“What?” The outburst escaped before Luke could stop it. “I mean, Master Yoda, back home I-” the words died on his tongue. There was no way Luke could explain himself without admitting he was from the future and no way the council would ever believe him. 

“We have come to the decision to award you the rank of Jedi Knight,” Master Windu said. “You will be given lessons on improving your saber skills and will be expected to take a padawan learner. Your knowledge is enough to become a senior knight but you still need more training and experience before you gain the rank of master.”

The meeting was clearly over so Luke bowed again and left the room, meeting the same knight that had brought him to the council that morning. “Whitesun,” the other knight smirked, “I’ve got your robes and room designation as well as codes for the library. You’ll have to talk to Master Nu to get yourself registered on the system.”

“Thanks,” Luke took the bundle of items and decided he should probably get dressed before sorting out the bureaucratic nonsense. “So,” he caught the knight just before he left, “are we allowed to leave the temple at all? And what about money?”

The knight scoffed, “We don’t have money. Jedi don’t have possessions.”

“Then how do we-”

“You get an allowance depending on rank. It’s just enough for transport and food outside of the temple.”

“Right,” Luke frowned, “so what about licences?”

“The temple pays for it all,” the knight shrugged, “you’ll get an identification card to show when you book anything and the invoice gets sent to the temple.”

It all sounded needlessly complicated and confusing but Luke knew it was better to play along and toe the line with the council. The sooner he got a speeder or some sort of ship, the better. “And what about padawans? Why do I need one?”

The knight finally showed some emotion, even if that was shock, “Padawans are essentially apprentices. You guide them in the ways of the Jedi and teach them. Every knight has one, it’s how we become masters. A Jedi master must train a padawan learner to knighthood successfully, sometimes more than one.”

Luke nodded, understanding just how much out of his depth he was. He knew why Yoda and Ben had never explained this, even if they had survived the rebellion. They had simply never expected him to start a new order. Ridding the galaxy of Darth Vader was all he had been trained to do, and even then he had failed. “I need to visit the senate and find my sister, when can I leave?” He didn’t know for sure that Leia would be in the senate but if she was anywhere, it was his most likely option.

“You can leave once you’re registered,” the knight gave him another look, “it’s strange that you know your sister. Jedi are usually taken from their families at a young age.”

“We were separated at birth,” Luke replied, “one of my teachers told me about her but didn’t mention a name. I just had a feeling.”

“She must be strong in the force.”

Luke smiled, “She is but she doesn’t want training. I won’t push her either.” He chuckled slightly at the mere thought of trying to get Leia to do anything she didn’t want to do. “I have to go, may the force be with you.”

“And you Knight Whitesun,” the other knight bowed and Luke hurried off. First things first, get registered and find Leia. Then he could get his head around everything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write.  
> Though I know absolutely nothing about how money works with the Jedi so feel free to correct me on that.
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I can promise that everyone's favourite space twins will be reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are not a new idea but I've always wanted to write one. So here it is!
> 
> Update schedule: I will try my absolute best to post one chapter every other Friday. If you want teasers, you can always follow me on tumblr: http://aniguise42.tumblr.com/


End file.
